dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
19th Century
This is a timeline of events occoured during the 19th Century. 19th Century *Hob's Bay is founded in Metropolis. 1800s *Wayne Enterprises is founded by the Wayne Family. 1808 * Construction begins on the Gotham City Hall. 1809 February 12th * Charles Darwin is born.Sometimes the DC Extended Universe alludes to people who exists or existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born and died on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice October 11th * Meriwether Lewis dies. 1815 *Robinson Park is created in Gotham City.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis 1819 * Construction on the Gotham City Hall is completed. 1820 in 2013.]] *Cassidy Pub is established. *''Alexander Keith's Brewery'' is founded. 1826 November 24th * Carlo Collodi is born. 1828 February 8th * Jules Verne is born. 1830s *The Kent Family, settled in Smallville, becomes a family of farmers.In Man of Steel Jonathan Kent explains that Kents are farmers by "five generations". As Jonathan is part of the fith generation and a generation spans usually in thirty years, the first one should be appeaared in the 1830s (if we also count Jonathan's birthday, set in 1951). 1834 *Midway City is founded.Suicide Squad 1843 December 19th *'' '' is published.Shazam! Deleted scenes 1847 October 2nd * Paul von Hindeburg is born. 1849 * The Metropolis City Hall is constructed. 1851 October 18th *Herman Melville's Moby Dick is published.Aquaman 1858 October 22nd * Augusta Victoria is born. 1859 January 27th * Kaiser Wilhem II is born in Germany.Wonder Woman November 24th *Darwin's theories about evolution are revealed to the public.This is an event from real world history, referenced in the DC Extended Universe. 1861 January 29th *Kansas became a state member of the Union. April 12th *The American Civil War begins. During the conflict the Gotham City Museum of Natural History is founded. June 19th * Douglas Haig is born. 1862 *The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. 1863 *Midway City Police Department is established.Suicide Squad 1865 February 19th * Edith Wills Linn Forbes is born. April .]] 9th *Erich Ludendorff is born. * The American Civil War ends. June 3rd * King George V of England is born. 1867 *Alan Wayne is born.[http://henrycavill.org/images/stories/2016-01-Empire/s/IMG_0835.PNG Empire magazine revealed a photograph of Bruce Wayne in his family crypts.] This contains dates of birth and death for Wayne family members. 1869 October 2nd * Mahatma Gandhi is born.Shazam! 1871 *The Daily Planet newspaper is founded. 1873 *Charlie is born in Scotland.Estimation based on Ewen Bremner's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. 1874 *Sameer is born in Morocco.Estimation based on Saïd Taghmaoui's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. *Etta Candy is born.Estimation based on Lucy Davis's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. 1875 September 1st * Edgar Rice Burroughs is born. 1876 *Isabel Maru is born.Estimation based on Elena Anaya's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. 1879 *Chief is born.Estimation based on Eugene Brave Rock's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. 1881 *Steve Trevor is born.Estimation based on Chris Pine's age during the filming of Wonder Woman. October 25th * Pablo Picasso is born.Superhero Hooky 1882 April 12th * Charles Darwin dies. 1883 February *Carlo Collodi's The Adeventures of Pinocchio is first published as novel. 1885 *Charles Wayne is born. 1890 August 20th * H. P. Lovecraft is born. October 26th * Carlo Collodi dies. December 5th * Fritz Lang is born. 1982 December 18th *'' The Nutcracker'' is first shown in theatres. 1893 *The Orchard Hotel opens in Gotham City. 1894 .]] *The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded.Man of Steel 1898 *American poet Edith Wills Linn Forbes writes The Lost Atlantis.Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis 1899 * The Schaffenberger gallery opens in Metropolis. References External links * Category:Timeline